


Sam's Guilt

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Hunters In Bunker, Angst and Feels, Episodes 1-14, F/M, Mentions Jack Kline, Mentions Michael, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Michael Possessing Rowena MacLeod, Rowena More of a Mom Than Mary Winchester, Sad Ending, Sam Winchester Is Surprised Then Devistated, Sam Winchester Needs Sleep, Sam Winchester has Sex After a Long Dry Spell, Season/Series 14, Spoiler-Maggie Dies, mentions castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING - MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYThis is NOT Wincest or DestielAngst, Feels, Smut/Sex, Comfort/Hurt, Character Death.Sam x MaggieWORDS: 3083 (This work is complete.)S14, E1-14 (Or there about)SUMMARY: Sam started forming a bond with Maggie from the moment Jack brought her back from the dead after Lucifer killed her at the end of S13. Once Dean disappeared with Michael possessing him, Sam became obsessed with finding his brother while helping the refugees from the AU. Maggie gets Sam to take a break and rest. Their relationship ends way too soon and not by Sam's choosing.~~~~~~~~~~This story is SPN canon-divergent. Meaning any altered SPN fact in this story is completely on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~~~~~~





	Sam's Guilt

Sam's been running ragged for days. A bunker full of young hunters all needing questions answered at all hours. He gets short naps at his laptop here and there. He's more concerned with finding Dean than sleeping right now.

"Mom, I'm going to town to pick up a few things. You need anything? I'll add it to the list."

Mary takes the paper from his hand and starts writing on it.

Maggie approaches him. "Can I come with?"

Sam shrugs. "Sure."

She quickly grabs her jacket and soon follows Sam out to the Impala.

Sam and Maggie have been getting along great lately. He's been showing her a few hunter survival tips that she'll need in this world which is much different from her Apocalypse Universe she grew up in.

She notices how upset Sam has been over Dean being possessed by Michael. "If you'll forgive me for saying so, you don't look so good."

Sam glances toward her while driving. He looks back toward the road. "Haven't been sleeping much."

"Or eating. Sam, you need to take better care of yourself or you won't be any good to Dean or anyone."

Sam grins. "Did my mom put you up to this."

Maggie laughs and Sam likes her laugh. "No." She places her hand on his that's resting on his thigh. "I just don't want to see you get hurt because you're too tired or weak."

Sam hasn't had human contact in a long time. Other than family hugs and those are during highly emotional moments. He turns his hand over and holds her hand in his. "Thank you for your concern, but I'll be okay."

"Would you mind if we stopped for some breakfast somewhere?" She grins.

Sam's stomach aches at the thought of Dean making him breakfast.

Maggie sees his reaction. "I'm sorry. I just thought you'd..."

He squeezes her hand. "No. It's okay. There's a place I know." He smiles as he drives to a small diner in town.

~~~~~

 

Sam actually feels better after eating something. The waitress asked about his brother. Maggie was quick to answer when she saw Sam's friendly smile disappear. She said something about him being out of town.

As they walk to the car Maggie stops him as they reach where they parked. She wraps her arms around him and hugs him. "Thank you."

He hugs her back. "You're welcome. Thank you for suggesting it."

They get into the car and Sam starts heading for the store. He almost hits a truck trying to pass him. He swerves and the car fish tails. He's able to recover, but he's lucky he didn't crash.

He looks at Maggie. "You okay?"

She's shaken up, but she's fine. "I'm okay." She sees a motel a block up the road. "Pull into that motel."

Sam raises his eyebrow. "Why?"

She turns to face him. He still has the car on the shoulder of the road. "You need to get some sleep. Sam, if you can't sleep at the bunker, maybe you can sleep there where nobody's around to bother you." She rubs his arm. "You're no good to anyone like this. Please."

Sam knows she's right. He needs some serious uninterrupted sleep. "Okay. You're right. Getting a few hours sleep sounds good."

He drives to the motel and parks.

Maggie insists on paying for the room. She wants to get more real world experience. She needs to be able to do things on her own as a hunter.

While she's doing that, Sam calls his mom and lets her know he'll be in town for most of the day. He and Maggie are hunting a possible wraith situation.

Mary said everything at the bunker is under control. She'd call if anything changes.

Yeah, it's a lie. He just didn't want to tell her he was going to sleep in a motel with Maggie. It sounded awkward and the lie seemed more believable.

He goes into the motel room Maggie leads him to. She got a room with one king bed. He gives her a look of concern.

"It's all they had." She shrugs.

He doesn't care anymore. The bed looks like heaven. He kicks off his shoes, takes off his jacket and flannel shirt. Puts his gun, wallet and cell phone on the nightstand. He pulls back the covers and climbs in. "I don't mind sharing if you don't." He yawns and closes his eyes.

Maggie smiles at how quickly Sam got into bed and went to sleep. She decides a nap is a good idea and takes her shoes off. She places her gun on the nightstand next to her before getting under the covers.

It takes a while before Maggie falls asleep, but she eventually does.

~~~

Sam wakes up to Maggie yelling. She's incoherent and sobbing.

"Maggie! Wake up!" Sam gently shakes her and her eyes open wide.

She's out of breath as she continues to cry.

Sam does what's in his nature. He holds her and lets her cry on his chest. He says nothing. He just comforts her by moving his hand over her hair and rubbing her back.

Maggie had a horrific reoccurring nightmare. She's in the living room at home with her sister eating cereal and watching TV in the living room. Her mom is doing laundry. Some men come into their home looking for her father.

She's quickly hides in the empty cabinet of the entertainment center.

She's watching as a man grabs her older sister, Becky. He threatens to kill her if mom doesn't tell them where dad is.

Mom is crying and pleading for Becky's life. She promises she has no idea where David is. He never says where he goes.

The man makes Becky scream. Maggie watches in horror as her older sister's eyes burn from her head and she falls to the floor dead. It was all Maggie could do not to cry out in terror. She closes her eyes and looks away from the crack in the door of her hiding spot.

Maggie hears the men torture her mother. She keeps her eyes closed and covers her ears. She tries not to hear her mother's screams.

Even after the nightmare and while Sam is holding her safely in his arms, she still fears an angel might show up at any moment to find her and finish her off.

"Shhh. You're okay." Sam feels her still trembling.

After several minutes she calms down some. "I'm sorry I woke you." She truly feels awful.

He kisses her forehead. "Try to go back to sleep."

She nods and tries to relax in his arms.

Sam stills himself and she can soon hear his long steady breathing. She looks at his peaceful sleeping face. She thinks that he is what an angel should be. Good and caring. She convinces herself that the monsters that killed her family weren't angels. They were devils sent straight from hell. The only angel she's ever met in her whole life is Sam Winchester. With that thought, she finally goes back to sleep.

Sam wakes up with Maggie still sleeping on his chest. He smiles and thinks it's nice. Memories of his Jessica fill his mind. He then thinks of Amelia and the handful of women he's been with. He truly misses this. Just the peacefulness of holding a woman in his arms.

Maggie wakes up and lifts her head.

"You feel better?" Sam moves her hair from her face.

"I should be asking you that." She grins. "Yes, I'm okay. Thank you."

Sam keeps looking into her eyes.

She leans in and kisses him.

Sam's hand moves to caress her cheek and jaw as he kisses her back. The kissing gets a bit more intense before Sam stops. Both of them a bit out of breath.

"I'm sorry if I.."

He places his fingers over her lips. "I'm a very honest person. Sometimes I can be too honest." He touches her hair again. "I don't know exactly how much you know about me. I'm not looking for a relationship." He kisses her cheek.

"I'm not either, but we both have needs." She moves to kiss his neck and places her hand over the bulge in his jeans. "This could be a good distraction for us both."

Sam moans as she applies pressure to his hard cock. His hands move over her back and he grips her ass with one hand. "I don't have a condom."

She nips his earlobe. "I can't get pregnant." She sits up and shows him a scar in her lower abdomen that's pretty gruesome. "I got attacked and almost died a few years ago. It's how I met Floyd. He saved me and then tended to my wounds until I got better."

She doesn't have to tell Sam she lost her child or the story behind who she was with that got her pregnant. Sam assumes the loss of her family is the reason behind her nightmares. Maggie has lost a lot of people in her life. She's lonely and hurting.

Sam can sympathize with her pain like no one else can. Sure, he's never lost a child, but he has lost family and people he loves. Not only did they die, they died horrifically.

"I'm sorry you suffered through so much pain." Sam rolls so she's on her back. He lifts her shirt and kisses her scarred stomach. He then moves to her lips.

They quickly undress.

Sam kisses and touches her body like she might disappear. He can't believe she's giving herself to him so freely.

Maggie loves his kisses and soft touches, but she wants more. "I won't break Sam." She holds his face. "I know you've suffered a lot, too. I'm not saying I like it rough, but you don't have to be gentle." She kisses him. "Make me feel alive again."

He knows exactly what she means. He lowers his head over her body and takes one of her nipples into his mouth. He nibbles and teases while pinching the other nipple, rolling it.

She arches her back and moans. The sensation going straight to her pussy making her ache for him even more. "Sam." She runs her nails over his scalp and through his long hair.

After giving attention to her breasts he kisses his way between her thighs. She watches as he spreads her open. His predator-like eyes stay fixated on hers as he takes his first taste of her. His tongue on her swollen nub is almost enough to send her over the edge. She bites her bottom lip to keep from screaming in ecstasy as Sam sucks, licks and teases her clit. His tongue ventures over her vagina and she gasps.

Sam enjoys watching Maggie as she takes what she needs from him. He slides his finger inside her and rubs her g-spot. He watches her lift up off the bed and tremble as she climaxes internally from his stimulation.

She's panting as he leans over her and kisses her neck. "You're so beautiful Maggie."

She wraps her legs around his waist and holds him. "I want you Sam."

Sam presses his very hard length inside her wet warmth while her walls are still contracting from her orgasm. "Mmuhhh. You feel amazing." He slowly moves giving them both what they need.

Maggie kisses him. "Faster. I want to feel you Sam." She takes hold of his upper back while he moves his hips very fast. "Yes! Don't stop!"

Sam and Maggie continue like this for a while. They change positions a couple times. Once Maggie has been completely sated, Sam holds his very hard cock in his hand and jerks himself to completion on Maggie's back as she lies on her stomach.

Sam falls to his back and tried to catch his breath.

Maggie moves her hand over Sam's chest. "I needed that." She smiles.

Sam smiles back. "So did I." He gets up and grabs a wet cloth to clean her up. He then goes to clean himself up really quick.

She actually joins him in the shower. They quickly shower and return to bed naked.

After catching a couple more hours of sleep, they get dressed and check out of the motel.

They drive to the 24 hour Walmart and buy what they need.

On the way back to the bunker they sync up their hunting story.

Nobody found out about their little secret affair.

~~~~~

 

Dean returns days later.

Things happen and Michael ends up back inside Dean.

With help from Cas and others, Michael ends up trapped inside Dean's mind.

Sam has been dealing with so much lately. Getting the hunters from the AU set up with identities and ways to survive in our world. Then having to deal with Jack dying and coming back. Trying to keep Jack from burning up what little bit of his soul is left. Trying to find a way for Jack to get 100% of his soul back. Sam's also looking for a way to kill Michael without killing his brother. It's all very overwhelming.

~~~~~

 

Maggie knocks on Sam's bedroom door late one night.

Sam lets her in. "Hey, how have you been?" He gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

She grins. "I want you to know that you don't have to do anything."

Sam's confused. "Anything about what?"

She hands him something. He looks at it. It's a digital pregnancy test stick. It says, "pregnant".

He looks at her. "I thought you said you.. oh shit."

She starts to panic. "What?!"

Sam embraces her. "Shhh. It's okay. Everything will be okay." He's trying to convince himself more than her.

Sam explains, "When Lucifer killed you and Jack brought you back to life, Jack healed your womb. I should have used a condom. I'm so sorry."

She pushes away from Sam. "I'm not. I never thought I'd ever be able to have a child of my own. EVER." She rubs her scar covered abdomen. "I have a tiny miracle inside of me. Please don't be sorry."

Sam is teary eyed. "Okay. Just promise me you'll wait and not say anything to anyone until I tell Dean."

She walks back into his arms. "I promise."

Sam kisses her and it's a heartfelt kiss. Maggie is going to be the mother of his child. What an amazing turn of events.

~~~~~

 

Dean can see that Sam is different somehow, but he figures it has to do with the stress of Michael being in his head. Sam did promise to put his brother in the Ma'lak box if it looked like Michael might be escaping.

Jack's not doing so good with losing his soul. Sam and Dean consult Rowena for ideas to help Jack.

~~~~~

 

Something happens and Michael gets free of Dean's mind. Dean goes berserk, but Sam calms him. They go in search of Michael and find carnage instead.

All over the library and war room are dead hunters from the apocalypse universe.

Sam, Dean, Cas and Jack are in the war room when Maggie comes in. She was looking for Sam.

"Maggie!" Sam reaches for her, but it's too late. Her body goes rigid, her face makes a look of horror as her eyes are burned from her skull and she's murdered by Michael who is currently possessing Rowena.

Sam is just numb. He's suffered this type of pain his ENTIRE LIFE. He's nursed on it since he was 6 months old. It's just another Tuesday for Sam Winchester.

Michael/Rowena says something that's just background noise to Sam. He goes blind and suddenly can't breathe. Good. Maybe this time he'll finally die...

Nope. Sam's bad luck streak continues.

Dean is looking at Sam with worry. He knows Sam cared deeply for all the hunters, but especially Maggie.

They watch as Jack kills Michael and takes all of the archangel's grace. Is Jack now soulless? Good question.

Sam eventually goes to his room and cries in silence. He mourns the loss of the hunters, his sweet Maggie and his unborn child.

There's a knock at his door.

He answers and Rowena enters. Sam goes back to his bed and sits down. She sees his eyes are puffy and red. Uncharacteristically for her, she hugs him. "I'm sorry for your loss. Michael knew about you and her. It's why he chose to do what he did in front of you."

Sam starts crying again.

She continues to embrace him. "Michael could see into the future. Not his own, of course, but the future of humans. Through his thoughts I saw your son destroying everything Michael created." She looks into Sam's eyes. "I'm so sorry he stole something that precious from you."

Sam wipes at his face. "You can't tell Dean." He swallows hard. "Don't tell anyone."

"Samuel. You'll have a lot of explaining to do when you and your brother see your boy in heaven." She wipes his tears.

He hadn't thought about that.

Rowena pats Sam's face. "I just needed to tell you what I learned while that bastard was inside me."

"Is that why you said yes?" Sam really wants to know.

She sighs. "He said he'd bring my Fergus back." She gets teary eyed. "A mother's love for her son is very special. Even when he does things to make her hate him."

"Unconditional love."

She nods. "Exactly." She leaves Sam's room.

Sam lies in his bed alone and thinks about Maggie and his little boy in heaven together. He knows they're happy. He's actually happy for them because his boy won't know anything about monsters or hunting. He wonders what his name is and what he looks like. He sighs, "Just don't name him Floyd." He smiles.

Dean knocks and talks through Sam's door, "Sammy. You alright?"

"I'm okay. Come in."

Dean comes in and sits down with his little brother. They have a long talk and Sam tells him everything.

As they get up to go into the kitchen something occurs to Sam. "I really am cursed."

"What?" Dean stops and looks at Sam.

"Any woman I get serious with dies." Sam shrugs.

Dean hugs his brother. "You're not cursed."

"You're blind." Sam pats Dean's back and walks away. "If I never touched her, she'd still be here."

"She'd be dead with the others Sam. You have to know that." Dean's worried about him.

Sam won't ever let the guilt go. He's convinced they all died because of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading "Sam's Guilt". Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. ❤


End file.
